U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,086 discloses an apparatus for forming a laminar flow liquid stream from a chamber having a knife edge orifice and diffuser material in the chamber through which the liquid flows before reaching the knife edge orifice.
However this apparatus does not include apparatus for forming a liquid slug instead of a laminar liquid stream.